Give me love
by Seth rollins babe
Summary: So this is a one-shot, it's set when Seth first got injured back in November 2015. I hope y'all like it!


so along time ago i said i was going to do a fic based off a song, and i finally can upload it now so i hope y'all enjoy it.

it's been six weeks since they last saw each other. six long exhausting weeks. it came as a surprise when Seth Rollins got injured in November. the tabloids breaking the news that Seth Rollins tore his ACL, MCL and meniscus, leaving him out of action for six to nine months. Of course it was hard for him to be out of action for such a long time but he had her to keep him company.

Well he had her. But now she's back on the road doing what they both love and that is to wrestle. So that brings him to his current predicament missing her. Of course she took as much time off as she could to help him, but that didn't stop him from missing her anyless.

Seth was sitting on his black leather couch with his dog kevin. His hair was in a bun out of his face with his glasses framed on his face, Reading a Harry Potter book. Seth flipped the page of the book he was reading as he looked at the clock " She should be home soon kevin, then shes ours for the rest of the week." Said Seth as a small smile appear on his face, as he thought about the week he had planned for the both of them. He couldn't wait to hold her in his arms again, to kiss just a couple more hours till he could see her beautiful face again. two more hours until she could be at home with the two loves of her life.

Oh she couldn't wait to see her boyfriend again. Her boyfriend was currently at home injured, she felt guilty for leaving him at home alone. she felt that she should be at home with him in his time of need. But when the boss said's you have to come back to work you have to. Sometimes she feels like she been gone so long that they feel as close as strangers. but even though it hurts to be away from him, she is not going to give up their realtionship. They have been together for two years now, Oh what a intersting way they met.

*Flashback*

She couldn't believe the fact she made it to wwe,She wanted to be a wwe superstar since she was a child. She was walking with her suitcase in one hand and a carmel frappe in the other. She walked down the hallway looking for the women's lockeroom, turning the corner she bumped into someone causing her coffee to spill all over her. She looked up ready to curse out the person who ruined her favorite shirt, when she was met with the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen. they were like a rich chocolate brown color.

Momentarily forgetting that her coffee was soaking her shirt. Until a voice snapped her out of the trance she was in. "hey i'm so sorry, i didn't see you there."said the person she bumped into. "its's okay" she squeaked out. she cleared her throat " i mean it's fine".

he looked at her giving a small smile " so i haven't seen you around here, you must be new cause i definitely would have recognized a beautiful face like yours. so you are the new superstar right? i'm Seth." She blushed looking down, before looking back up and saying "Yeah, i'm Maria. nice to meet you."

"Likewise darling. so since i ruined your shirt you should let me make it up to you by letting me take you out to dinner tonight."

Seth smirked at her. Maria rolled her eyes but there was a small smile on her face as she answered him and said "yeah". little did they both know that one little date was going to change both their lives forever.

*Flashback over*

She rolled her suitcase up to the house they both shared, as she knocked on the door waiting for him to answer it. Maria could hear kevin barking and a faint coming from behind the door. she set her suitcase down as Seth opened the door as soon as he saw her, he pulled her into a hug. "i missed you" Seth said after a couple of minutes of just holding her.

Maria buried her face into his chest "i missed you too" . He moved out of the way to let her through, picking up her suitcase he followed her inside closing the door behind them both. Maria knelt down to pet kevin "i missed you too boy".

Seth smiled as he watched them both. "babe i really did missed you" she said turning to look at him. she stood up walking over to kiss him. He smiled and kissed her back, as they both pulled away to catch their breath. "I missed you too babe, but you here now and i love you".

Maria smiled and kissed him again before saying "i love you too, So what do you have planned for us this week babe"She said with a smirk appearing on her face already having a pretty good idea on what he has planned. "Oh you are going to love what i have planned baby" said Seth as he picked her up and carried her to their shared bedroom.

it was longer than i expected it to be, but i hope you guys like it. i would love to hear your thoughts, criticism is always welcome thank you! also the song choice was close as strangers by 5 seconds of summer.


End file.
